She Didn't Want Me
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Kun Edward palasi Bellan luo hän sai huomata, että hän oli Jacobin kanssa nyt eikä tahtonut häntä takaisin. Edward kumminkin tahtoi suojella Jacobin ja Bellan onnea, mutta ei pystynyt siihen pitkään omien tunteidensa takia. Hän teki itsemurhan. Tai ainakin yritti... Kun Jacob ja Bella löytävät hänet heillä on yllättäviä uutisia Edwardille. Perustuu Twilightin Uusikuuhun.


**En omista Stephenie Meyerin hahmoja tai mitään.  
**

_She Didn't Want Me_

"Olen niin pahoillani. Yritin vain suojella sinua. Minä olen uhkasi, minun ei pitäisi edes kuulua maailmaan. Pelkään että satutan sinua... Minun oli pakko lähteä, mutta en tajunnut... Olen pahoillani siitä mihin joudut minun takiani. Tiedän... Tiedän että kukaan ei varmasti anna helpolla minulle anteeksi, mutta pystyisitkö sinä koskaan?", Edward sopersi täynnä itsevihaa ja tuskaa. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tekisi jos Bella ei antaisikaan hänelle anteeksi. Hän ei uskonut, että voisi olla erossa hänestä enää koskaan. Hänen oli melkein pakko tulla Forksiin Bellan takia, koska hän ei osannut enää olla poissa hänen luotaan. Mutta sitten kuukausien jälkeen hän sai soiton Rosalielta, joka kertoi että Bella oli hypännyt kalliolta ja oli menehtynyt. Edward oli silloin tullut Forksiin tuomaan hiljaisesti ruusuja ja sen jälkeen olisi lähtenyt Italiaan Volterraan. Tarkoituksena oli että Volturit olisivat päästäneet Edwardin hengestään.  
Mutta Forksiin tultuaan Edward löysi Bellan täysin elävänä. Hän vaikutti iloiselta ja terveeltä niin kuin Edward oli toivonutkin, mutta hän ei tajunnut minkälaista Bellasta erossa oleminen oikeasti olisi ollut aikaisemmin. Hän uskoi että oli tehnyt oikein. Antanut Bellan elää onnellista, ihmiselämää ilman jokaista vampyyrin vaaraa hänessä itsessään.  
Mutta silloin kun Edward seisoi Bellan kodin pihan läheisellä metsällä kuusien suojassa katsomassa Bellan ikkunaan, hän tajusi, ettei Bella tarvitsisikaan häntä nyt. Hän ei näyttänyt ollenkaan kaipaavan häntä. Hänellä oli kaikki hyvin. Mitä Edward oli sitten odottanut? Hänhän oli juuri pyytänyt Bellaa jatkamaan elämäänsä. Edward ei pystynyt jatkamaan sitä. Hänen ainoa tahto pysyä enää elossa oli Bella. Hänen rakkaus ja hyvyys. Sitten Bella oli huomanutkin Edwardin ikkunan takaa. Hän oli näyttynyt typeertyneeltä ja täysin yllättyneeltä. Ei ihmekään. Bella oli pörähtänyt juoksuun ja oli hetken päästä ulkona pihalla huohottamassa. Edwardin kalpeat kasvot olivat itsekin hieman häkeltyneeltä, mutta myös häpeävältä.  
"Minä annan sinulle anteeksi", Bella sanoi kyyneleitä silmissään. "Minä rakastan sinua, mutta... Mutta Edward... minä, minä olen jatkanut. Minulla on Jake. Hän oli kanssani kun olit poissa ja sai minut yhteen taas. Olen pahoillani", hän sanoi ja kyyneleet tulvahtivat hänen suklaanruskeista silmistään. Bella kosketus Edwardin kylmästä kädestä lipesi, kun hän lähti juoksemaan takaisin sisälle ähkien kipeitä tunteitaan.  
Edward jäi seisomaan tönkkönä ja liikkumattomana paikoilleen. Hän tunsi itsensä tunnottomaksi, mutta sisällään hän todella oli kauhuissaan. Hänen sydänmensä oli silpottu tuhansiksi paloiksi ja jätetty maantumaan välinpitämättömänä. Surun tuoma tuska tuntui ylitsepääsemättömältä ja sellainen se varmasti oli. Hänet oli jätetty ailahtelevaisen ihmissuden takia ja hän oli menettänyt Bellan. Mutta hän ei voinut syyttää häntä omasta sisäisestä kuolemastaan. Hän oli jättänyt hänet ja oli jättänyt häneen vuotavan haavan. Joku hyväsydäminen tietysti tullut paikkaamaan hänet. Ja saamaan hänet rakastamaan itseään.  
Valkoinen ruusu, jonka Edward oli aikonut vielä viedä Bellan kuistille tipahti hänen kädestään. Hän kuuli sen varisevan höyhenkevyen tömähdyksen vihertävässä maassa. Lopun hiljainen ääni. Lopun todellinen vihlaiseva läimähdys kasvoille.  
Edward asteli ensin tunnottomana taaksepäin syvemmälle metsään silmät apposen auki järkytyksestä ja suu hiukan raolla kuin huutaakseen kipunsa ulos. Sitten hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja pakeni nopeasti kauemmaksi. Ahdistus ja särky sydämessään oli niin kauhea, että monen kilometrin juostuaan hän kompasteli jo aluskasvillisuuteen. Vampyyrit eivät kompastelleet. He olivat täydellisessä tasapainossa. Mutta Edward oli kuolemaisillaan ja hän ei ollut siis tasapainossa. Hän tuntui olemattoman huimauksen ja hetken päästä hänen näkökenttänsä sumentui ja hän rojahti kasteiseen syvänvihreään maahan. Pieni valkoinen auringonvalo kajasti puiden lehmusten välistä maahan ja Edwardin kasvoille, kun hän hitaasti kääntyi selälleen. Hänen huuliensa välistä pääsi hiljaista valitusta ja kasvojen ilme oli täynnä tuskaa. Hän kitusi ja kiduttui tunteineensa. Hän veti tärisevät kätensä rinnalleen. "Bella", hän äännähti itkuisesti.

Edward jatkoi matkaansa kitkeränä ja haavoittuneena. Hän ei ollut vihainen kellekään muulle kuin itselleen ja hän vihasi sitä, että hänen täytyi olla niin masokistinen, että jätti Bellan ja siitä koitui itsellensä vain lisää ongelmia ja ahdinkoa. Oliko hän todellakin sellainen, että aiheutti itselleen mielipahaa turhasta? Sitä hän ei osannut sanoa, mutta tiesi varmasti, että Bellan jättäminen oli ollut hänen pahin virheensä. Mutta sitten hän alkoi ajatella sitä tarkemmin.  
Jos Bella nyt todellakin oli onnellinen, oliko siis virhe jättää hänet ja antaa etsiä Jacob, jonka kanssa hän olisi onnellisempi kuin hän oli ollut Edwardin kanssa? Ei ollut. Bella voi nyt hyvin ja se oli Edwardille tärkeintä. Hänellä itsellään ei ollut niinkään väliä, kunhan Bellalla oli kaikki hyvin. Mutta Edward ei silti tahtonut, että Bella olisi kenenkään toisen kanssa kuin hänen, sillä hän oli rakastunut häneen. Bella oli Edwardin ainoa rakkaus ja nyt hänet oli riistetty häneltä. Vai voiko niinkään sanoa, sillä Edwardhan oli periaatteessa luovuttanut Bellan ilman minkäänlaista taistelua. Se ei silti muuttanut sitä Edward oli nyt musertunut.  
Edward päätti miettimisen jälkeen, että eihän sitä koskaan tiedä jos Bella muuttaisikin mielensä. Ehkä jotain tapahtuu Jacobin ja hänen välillään ja he eroaisivat. Mutta sen jälkeenkään Bellahan ei välttämättä tahtoisi enää Edwardia. Edwardhan oli pettänyt Bellan. Hän oli lähtenyt. Häneen ei voinut luottaa enää. Tai niin ainakin Edward ajatteli.  
Hän odottaisi ja katsoisi, mitä Bellan ja Jacobin välillä tapahtuisi. Hän katsoisi ettei Bellalle tapahtuisi mitään. Hän pitäisi hänet turvassa hänen tietämättään siitä. Mutta ainoa uhka jäisi Bellalle; Edward itse. Bella oli hänen "laulajansa", joka tarkoitti että juuri Bellan veri oli houkuttelevinta Edwardille kuin kenenkään toisen ihmisen tai eläimen. Hän olisi Bellan todellinen painajainen nyt, kun Bella ei rakastaisi häntä ja hän olisi pelkkä hirviö hänelle.  
Mutta hän silti odottaisi, sillä hän ei todellakaan uskonut, että voisi jatkaa ilman häntä. Syvällä sisimmässään Edwardin kylmässä sydämessä viipyi toivonhiukkanen.  
Ja hän odotti.  
Ja odotti.  
Ja odotti.  
Hän auttoi Bellaa. Hän ei koskaan paljastanut itseään ja teki kaiken hiljaisesti kenenkään huomaamatta. Kerran kouluun mentyään Edward oli huomannut, että Bellan autosta vuosi bensiiniä. Hän korjasi sen sillä välin, kun kukaan ei nähnyt häntä.  
Edward tiesi, että Bella rakasti Jacobia. Hän näki heidät joskus yhdessä ulkona reservaatista, jonne Edward ei saanut astua Cullenien ja ihmisusien rajasopimuken tapaan. Katse heidän silmissään kertoi täydestä omistautumisestaan toisilleen ja puhtaasta ilosta, mistä he saivat nauttia kun olivat toistensa seurassa. Edwardia ilahdutti nähdä Bella iloisena. Se muistutti häntä kaikesta siitä, mitä heillä oli ollut. Mutta joka kerta se veti terävän haavan häneen. Jacob oli se joka teki hänet nyt iloiseksi. Ja myös sen takia Edward halusi säilyttää Bellan ilonlähteen. Hänen täytyisi suojella Jacobiakin, mutta vielä varovaisemmin, koska Jacob voisi haistaa hänet joskus ja Edward ei voinut astua ihmissusien maille, niin hänen täytyi suunnitella hyvin, miten toimisi, että saisi Bellan ja Jacobin olevan turvassa.  
Hän uskoi tekevänsä oikein. Ehkä hän tekikin, mutta ei itselleen. Päivä päivältä Edward riutui. Oli melkein ihme, ettei hänen perheensä, joka oli joutunut muuttamaan muualle Forksista ollut huolestunut hänestä niinkään. Mutta se luultavasti johtui siitä, ettei Alice ollut nähnyt mitään huollestuttavaa Edwardin tulevaisuudessa, kun ei voinut nähdä sitä. Edwardin tulevaisuuden suunnitelmiin kuului usein myös nyt ihmissusi, jonka takia Alice ei voinut nähdä Edwardinkaan tulevaisuutta. Alice kyllä huolestuisi siitäkin jos ei näkisi, mutta jos hän ei edes yrittänytkään niin hän ei pitänyt Edwardiin mitään huomiota. Koko perhe varmasti tahtoi antaa Edwardin olla rauhassa niin kuin oli aikaisemmin pyytänyt ennen lähtöään perheen luota. Hän tarvitsi rauhaa.  
Edward tuli sairaaksi, vaikkei vampyyrien pitäisi voidakaan tulla sairaiksi. Mutta ei Edwardia vaivannutkaan mikään tauti. Hänen sydämensä oli murtunut säpäleiksi ja se, että hän vietti aikaa Bellan ja Jacobin läheisyydessä ei tehnyt hyvää hänen mielenterveydelleen, joka taas verotti Edwardin fyysistä olemusta. Hän ei päässyt yli erosta, koska hän yhä toivoi palaamista yhteen. Ja siksi hän odotti...

Kuukausi alkoi kulumaan ja hetken päästä vuosikin kului. Edward alkoi muuttumaan maaniseksi ja pakkomielteiseksi. Hän oli ohittanut järjen ja hulluuden rajan jo kauan aikaa sitten. Masennus painoi hänen mieltään, ettei lopulta hän tuntenut muuta kuin surua. Hän ei ollut enää pitkään aikaan käynnyt metsästämässä. Hän menetti painoaan ja tuli heikommaksi. Se ei todellakaan ollut normaalia kestävälle vampyyrille. Hän ei silti välittänyt siitä pätkääkään, vaan piti ajatuksensa pelkästään Bellassa. Muusta hän ei välittänyt. Hän yhä oli hänen tärkein asia. Se joka piti hänet pois tekemättömyydestä.  
Yhtänä päivänä, kun Edward katseli Cullenien ja Blackien rajalta metsän siimeksessä reservaatin punaiseen piskuiseen taloon hän näki Jacobin ja Bellan tulevan ulos sieltä näyttäen innokkailta. Siinä ei ollut mitään erikoista, koska siellähän he usein viettivät aikaansa, mutta nyt Edward näki Bellan pitävän valkoisia paperikuoria kädessään kun he kävelivät Bellan vanhan Chevyn luo. Juuri kun he olivat istuuntuneet sisälle ja lähteneet ajamaan, avonnaisesta ikkunasta tipahti yksi kirjekuorista. Edward ajatteli, että odottaisi hetken, että tuuli toisi kirjeen lähemmäksi häntä, että hän voisi ottaa sen ja palauttaa silloin kun Bella ja Jacob ei näkisi.  
Kolea tuuli kävi ja puhalsi kirjeen suoraan Edwardin jalkojen juurelle. Hän nosti sen hitaasti ylös - häneen oli alkanut sattua jo pienet eleetkin - ja avasi sen uteliaisuuden täyttämänä. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä. Hän ei oikein saanut enää selvää tekstistä ja yhtäkkiä koko maailma tuntui kieppuvan ja sumentuvan. Edwardin täytyi nojata puuhun ja sitten valui sen kovaa karnaa raapien alas istumaan. Hänen korvissaan surisi ja päänsä tuntui painavalta.  
"Kutsu Jacob Blackin ja Isabella Swanin häihin", oli kirjoitettu kauniilla kaunokirjoituksella paksulle paperiarkille. "Eih... Ei, ei, ei, ei...", Edward nyyhkytti haikeasti. Paperi rutistui hänen kädessään ja kun hän helläsi otettaan pieni paperitollo tipahti vihreään maahan. Edward veti langanlaihat kätensä jalkojensa ympärille, jotka oli vetännyt rinnalleen painoi päänsä polviinsa. Hän ei saisikaan enää Bellaa. Hän oi odottanut turhaan.  
Hiljaisia ja vaikeroivia huutoja pakeni hänen huuliltaan täristessään, kun hänen koko sydämensä oli kadonnut ikiajoiksi Bellan luo, jota hän ei voinut enää saada. Hänen päänsä oli täydessä kaaoksessa. Bellan automaattisen suojelemisen tuonnut tunnottomuus oli poistunut ja Edward tunsi kaiken terävemmin kuin koskaan; pienet, sadat veitsen viillot, jotka eivät lopulta päästäisi hänen tuskistaan, vaan pahentaisivat sitä hetki hetkeltä.  
Alice näki kaukana Forksista yhtäkkiä rakkaan veljensä tulevaisuuden. Kuoleman.

Edward ei välittänyt enää rikkomasta auleiden rajaa. Hän lähti kävelemään pitkin kerrankin kuivaa maantietä väsyneesti ihmisvauhtia, jossa Bella ja Jacob oli olleet hetki sitten. Edward oikaisi La Pushin rannalle hetken päästä, jolloin rikkoi rajan. Ei ollut väliä enää onko raja rikottu vai ei. Cullenit tuskin palaisivat tänne ja jos Edward kohta kumminkin tekisi itsemurhan niin hän ei välittäisi jos joku ihmisusista repäisi hänen päänsäkin. Ainakin he saisivat sen, mitä aina tahtoivat; tappaa kauhean verenimijän.  
Ilma oli harmaa ja näytti siltä kuin kohta alkaisi ukkostamaan. Tummansininen meri tyrskysi pikkukivirannalle ja hioi vielä vedenrajan tuntumassa olevia vaaleita veden ajanneita puita. Suunnilleen neljätoistametriset kalliojyrkänneet nousivat jyrkästi ja sen päällä kasvoi suuria vehreitä kuusia ja havupuita. Sinne Edward oli matkalla.  
Hän olisi terveenä voinut vain kiivetä ylös rinteelle heti sen vierestä, mutta sellaisessa tilanteessa yrittäessään heittää henkensä, hänen täytyisi usuttaa itsensä Voltureiden kimppuun eikä tällainen suunnitelma toimisi ollekaan. Sitä paitsi hän oli täysin uupunut ja pelkäsi jopa pyörtyvänsä rinteelle kesken matkan.  
Onneksi niin ei käynnyt. Edward hetken päästä seisoskeli kiellekkeellä huojuen. Hän vetäisi henkeään ja katsoi ilmeettömästi alas mereen ja sitten katsahti vielä reservaattia kohti. Niin hän huokaisi ja päästi viimeisen tuskallisen nyyhkäyksen. Kyynel valui hänen riutuneille kasvoilleen. "Sinä sait hiljaisen sydämeni vielä sykkimään ja rakastan sinua ikuisesti siitä. Ikuisuus jäi vain lyhyemmäksi kuin olin toivonut", hän kuiskasi tuuleen. Sen jälkeen hän astui ilmaan ja putosi. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni antautuen painottomuudelle.  
Kova rysähdys meni Edwardin vartalon läpi, kun hän osui veteen ja vajosi syvemmälle suurien aaltojen kanssa. Edward piti itsensä koossa ja taisteli eloonjäämisvaiston kanssa. Ei kovin kauaa tosin, sillä hän oli päättänyt että tämä oli, mitä hänen täytyi tehdä ja se tapahtuisi. Hän ei voisi elää, jos hänellä ei olisi edes mitään toivoa elää Bellan kanssa. Se oli surullinen totuus.  
Suolainen ja kirvelevä vesi tunkeutui Edwardin suuhun ja tukahdutti häntä. Hän tarvitsi nykyäänkin happea, jota hengittää, joten hän oli varma että hän siis kuolisi jollain lailla. Olisi se isku kiviseinämiin tai pelkkä hukkuminen, hän saavuttaisi rauhan ja soisi sen myös muille. Pienet ilmakuplat pakenivat hänen keuhkoistaan ja antoi sen tapahtua vapaasti. Hän vajosi kuin maaten jääkylmässä vedessä ja odotti kohtavansa maan. Edwardin keho alkoi nytkiä, kun se haki epätoivoisesti happea jota ei ollut saatavilla. Se sai vain hänet vetämään lisää vettä keuhkoihinsa ja se painoi häntä syvemmälle.  
Hänen viimeisillä sekunneillaan ehti toivoa, että Bella ja Jacob pysyisivät turvassa ja onnellisina. Hänen perheellään olisi kaikki hyvin eivätkä joutuisi suremaan hänen takiaan kauheasti. Itse hän toivoi pääsevänsä vihdoin lepoon. Silloin Edwardin hiljainen sydän todella sykki, mutta sammui nopeasti sen jälkeen. Hän sai kuolla ihmisenä niin kuin oli alusta asti tahtonut. Hän toivoi saavansa anteeksi pahat tekonsa ja unohtaa. Pimeyden tullessa, Edwardin se vei mennessään.

Pimeys oli vallannut Edwardin. Hän ei enää tuntenut mitään. Hän ei ollut täällä enää. Ja sen jälkeen hänet pelastettiin.  
"Jacob! Jake! Voi luoja!" Bella kirkui hätääntyneenä ja hyppeli vedenrajan luona rannalla. Hän piti käsiään suunsa edessä kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan. Kärsimättömänä hän loikki Jacobia vastaan saaden tennarinsa märiksi. Jacob raahasi itsensä rantaan kaksi metristen aaltojen saattelemana mukanaan Edwardin eloton ruumin sylissään. Hänen ilmeensä oli myös täynnä kauhua ja huolta. Hän asetteli Edwardin makaamaan rannan pikkukiville. Jacob ja Bella kyykistyivät istumaan hänen viereensä. Jacob otti Edwardin hänen viereensä, että hän saisi Edwardin lämpenemään, kun hänen kehonlämpönsä oli jo kuivattanut pisarat iholtaan ennen kuin ne valuivat maahan. Edward ei näyttänyt minkäänlaisia elonmerkkejä. "Voi ei. Ei, ei... Edward! Herää! Pyydän herää!" Bella huusi ja silitti hervottovasti Edwardin riutuneita kasvoja. Hänen huulensa oli sinertävät ja kasvot kalmankalpeat. Silmät olivat kiinni ja niitä ympäröi tummat varjot. Märkä pronssinvärinen tukka alkoi jo kuivamaan niin, että se oli takussa kosteana sekaisena pöyhönä Edwardin pään päällä. Hän näytti silti yhä niin kauniilta ja nyt niin levolliselta. Bellaa pelotti, että hän oli menettänyt Edwardin ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Niin hän uskoi jo menettäneensä silloin, kun käski hänet pois vuosi sitten. Mutta Edward oli nyt kuollut ja hänen sielunsa ei ollut enää tämän maailman päällä. Epäreilun maan päällä. Tunne oli kahta pahempi. Ja nyt hän tarvitsi häntä niin kovasti. Hän oli aina tarvitsenut häntä.  
Bella oli nähnyt Edwardin hyppäävän vain hetki sitten sattumalta jaa hän tiesi miksi Edward oli tehnyt niin. "Edward..." Bella nyyhkytti ja hänen kasvonsa kurtistuivat tuskasta. "Jake, sano että hän tulee kuntoon. Hän ei saa lähteä. Ei saa..." Jacob nosti katseensa Bellaan ja otti Edwardista paremman otteen. Jopa hän oli huolissaan hänestä tästä. Bella oli kertonut Edwardista hänelle. Hän tiesi nyt, että mitä Edward oli tehnyt ja miksi hän jätti Bellan. Hänen syynsä olivat hyvinkin mukiin meneviä ja häntä harmitti, että Bella oli tehnyt väärän siirron ottaessaan hänet Edwardin sijasta, koska Bella muuttikin mieltään. Samoin Jacob; hän oli leimaantunut toiseen. Renesmeehen, joka oli nyt matkalla vanhempiensa luona Chigagossa. Ja nyt Bella haki Edwardia tietäen että hän oli todella se jota hän rakasti, mutta Edward oli jo menehtynyt Bellan aikaisempaan päätökseen.  
"En tiedä Bella", hän sanoi murheellisena pala kurkussa. Bellan kasvot kurtistuivat pahemmin ja hänen huulensa väpätti. Hän voihkaisi ja otti Edwardin sitten Jacobilta. Hän kosketti hänen huuliaan ja puhalsi ilmaa hänen keuhkoihinsa. "Edward!" hän kutsui epätoivoisesti ja alkoi elvyttämään häntä. "Tuo ei voi onnistua. Hän on yksi kylmäihoisista. Hän on kuolematon", Jacob mutisi uskomattomana. "Katso nyt häntä Jake. Näyttääkö hän muutenkaan normaalilta vampyyriltä? Hän ei selvästi enää ole sellainen. Ei ainakaan täysin...", Bella sanoi kuulostaen yhtäkkiä vihaiselta ja viittasi Edwardin olemattoman pieneen kehoon. Jacob nyökkäsi ymmärtästi sitten ja puri huultaan. Mitä hän voisi tehdä? Miten Edward pelastettaisiin, vai olivatko he jo liian myöhässä? Sinä hetkellä Edward vetikin henkeä.  
Edward alkoi kakomaan ja kääntyi kyljelleen. Hän katkonaisesti veti henkeään ja puristi käsiään rintaansa. Bella oli äärettömän helpottunut. "Edward" hän kuiskasi ja puhalsi syvän huokauksen. Bella silitti Edwardin tukkaa hennosti ja antoi katseen nopeasti Jacobille, että ottaisi Edwardin takaisin lämpimämpään syliinsä. Hän oli varmasti kylmissään. Edward oli täysin ymmästynyt, kun huomasi tilanteen. Hän tuli yhtäkkiä häntääntyneeksi ja nolostuneeksi.  
"Mi-mitä te...? A-an-anteeksi. Ah-antakaa anteeksi. En tahtonut teidän... ei olisi pitänyt, kun te olitte... e-en tiennyt, että te olitte vielä täällä. A-anteeksi-" Edward pahoitteli turhaan pakko-oireisesti, mutta Jacob keskeytti hänet. "Mitä sinä oikein höpötät? Rauhoitu. Viedään sinut sisälle", hän sanoi ja nousi helposti pystyyn Edward samalla sylissään. Hän alkoi kouristella vapaaksi, mutta oli liian heikossa kunnossa päästäkseen oikeasti irti. "Rauhassa nyt", Jacob sanoi uudestaan. "Ei, ei, en tahdo häiritä. En saa. Anteeksi. Mi-minun pitää mennä", Edward aloitti ja yritti uudestaan pyristellä vapaaksi. Bellan katse muuttui uudestaan huolestuneeksi, mutta uudesta syystä. Edward vaikutti niin pelokkaalta ja ahdistuneelta. Hän oli niin heikko ja yritti hätääntyneenä päästä pois jostain syystä. Miksi hän oli tällainen.  
Edward käänsi kauhuisen katseensa Bellaan ja aneli häntä silmillään. Bellan mielestä Edwardin silmät loistivat jotenkin hullunomaisesti. Se säväytti Bellaa ja väristys kulki jääkylmänä hänen selkärankaansa pitkin. Edward oli täydellisen rikki, hän ajatteli. Mitä hän olikaan tehnyt?

Jacob asetteli Edwardin makaamaan varovasti hänen kotinsa pienen olohuoneen pienelle sohvalle. Edwardin jalat jäivät koukkuun, sillä muuten hänen jalkansa riippuisivat ulos käsinojalta. Edward aikoi heti nousta pystyyn, mutta Jacob piti hänet paikallaan makaamassa. "Vai pitäisiköhän sinun ottaa nuo märät vaatteet ja vaihtaa toisiin? Ei ne tässä kuivu", Jacob mietti ja päätti nähtävästi riisua ainakin Edwardin litimärän takin. Bella asteli varovasti lähemmäs. Hän oli jäänyt shokkimaiseen tilaan ja ei oikein osannut ajatella tätä todellisena. Hän kummin tiesi, että Edward tarvitsisi nyt huolenpitoa ja hänen täytyisi auttaa häntä. Toki Edward ei oikein tahtonut ottaa sitä vastaan, mutta he vaikka pakottaisivat sen hänen kurkustaan alas. Edwardin ei auttanut panna vastaan, sillä se ei onnistuisi. Hän ei varmaan vain ymmärtänyt itse tilannettaa vielä.  
"Jacob onko sinulla mitään hänelle päälle laitettavaksi?" Bella kysyi ja oli menossa Jacobin huonetta kohti. "On siellä varmaan. Katso sieltä oikeanpuolisesta laatikostosta", hän vastasi. Bella nyökkäsi ja meni etsimään jotain päällepantavaa Edwardille, joka saisi varmaan kuumeen jos jäisi kylmiin ja märkiin vaatteisiin kauemmaksi aikaa.  
Lopulta hän löysi paksun oloisen vaaleanbeessin värisen villapaidan. Se oli hiukan kulunut, mutta vaikutti kohtalaisen sopivan kokoiselta ja kävisi tarkoitukseen. Bella päätteli, että Jacob oli käyttänyt sitä itse ollessaan pienempi, sillä eihän hänen tarvitsisi pitää sellaista enää, kun hänen ruumiinlämpönsä oli niin korkea koko ajan. Yksi hyvä puoli ihmissuden puolista oli ehtymätön lämpö. Bella nappasi mukaansa vielä puhtaat sukat ja farkut.  
Palatessaan olohuoneeseen hän näki Edwardin yläosattomissa ja näytti hangoittelevalta Jacobille, joka aikoi riisua vielä hänen farkkunsa. Bella meni lähemmäs ja kyykistyi Edwardin päänkohdalle, jonka ilme oli kauhuisa. Bellan oma ilme oli yhtä kauhuisa, kun hän huomasi saattavansa laskea jokaisen Edwardin kylkiluun helposti. Jokainen hänen luistaan törrötti niin pahasti, että Bella pelkäsi että ne saattaisi lävistää ohuen näköisen ihon. Sitten hän nosti katseensa täynnä selittämättömyyttä Edwardin silmiin. "Mi-mitä on oikein tapahtanut?" hän kysyi ymmällään silmät pyöreinä. Edward ei osannut vastata siihen. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui enää pelkästään murheelliseksi ja häpeileväksi. Sitten hän sanoi tunteettomalta äänellä: "Minun ei pitäisi olla täällä. En ansaitse teidän huoltanne." Bella jäi taas hämmilleen ja katsahti Jacobiin. "Edward, luoja, mikä sinulla oikein on? Etkö ymmärrä, että välitämme ja ansaitset sen? Sinulla nähtävästi on ongelmia, kun teit noin radikaalin teonkin, mutta me aiomme auttaa sinua. Minä rakastan sinua vielä ja enemmänkin, ja olen niin pahoillani", Bella sanoi. Hän otti Edwardin kädet omiinsa ja puristi niitä varmistavasti. "Mu-mutta sinä ja ja Jake, um, te te olette-" Edward takelteli, kunnes Bella keskeytti hänet. "Me mme enää, eh, ole yhdessä. Jake leimaantui ja minä tajusin, että Jake oli minulle tosiaan vain ystävä...", hän selitti hiukan nolona. Edward kurtisti kulmiaan ja veti sitten kätensä rintansa ympärille. Bella ei ymmärtänyt elettä ja sitä kuinka Edward näytti yhtäkkiä todella tuskaiselta. Edward todella yritti pitää itsensä vain koossa, sillä hän tunsi itsensä repeävän kappaleiksi eikä hän saanut enää happea ahdistukseltaan. Hänen hiljainen sydämensä alkoi myös läpättämään kovaa vauhtia ja se vain hänet yhä huonommaksi. Jacob kuuli tämän.  
"Edward rauhoitu. Vedä syvään henkeä ja sitten hitaasti hengitä ulos. Keskity ääneeni. Avaa silmäsi", Jacob ohjeisti ja laittoi kätensä hänen olkapäälleen, kun Edwardin silmät olivat muljahtaneet taaksepäin ja sulkeutuneet. Heistä tuntui kuin tunteja olisi kulunut minuuttejen sijaan, kun he odottivat että Edwardin tila normaalisoituisi, tai no ainakin jollekin tasolle. "Hyvä", Jacob kehui huokaisten helpotuksesta, kun Edward sai silmänsä auki ja hengitti tasaisemmin, mutta kovin pinnallisesti. Hänen sydämensä oli pysähtynyt myös. Edwardin käsien ote hellitti vähän. Bella huomasi hänen ihonsa tulleen kananlihalle ja pyysi Edwardia löysäämään käsiensä otetta vielä vähän, että hän saisi villapaidan hänen ylleen. Hänen ihonsa oli jo kuiva, sillä sisällä oli niin paljon lämpimämpää ja Jacobin hehkuava kuumuus sai joka nurkan lämpimämmäksi. Mutta se ei silti ylettynyt Edwardin ytimeen asti ja hän jatkoi vapisemista kylmästä tai tukahtuneista kyynelistä. Hän näytti niin murtuneelta, että Bella pelkäsi ettei kukaan saisi enää häntä kasaan niin kuin Jacob oli saanut hänetkin.  
Jacob otti sohvanselkämykseltä vaaleankeltaisen viltin ja levitti sen Edwardin yhä märkien jalkojen päälle. Viltti oli kovin lyhyt eikä ylettynyt pidemmälle, joten Jacob meni hakemaan toista. Mutta sitten ovelta kuului vaativa koputus.

Jacob tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä häiriöstä, mutta hänen katseensa muuttui hämmästyneeksi ja jopa hieman ärtyneeksi, kun hän lähestyi ovea. Hän haistoi vahvan vampyyrin hajun. Jacob avasi oven epäilevästi ja meni jättämänsä raon eteen niin, ettei kukaan pääsisi ulkoa sisälle omin tahdoin. "Jacob", huokaistiin helpotuksesta, kun ovi avattiin eikä läimäisty heti kiinni. "Pyydän, anna minun nähdä poikani", Carlisle pyysi anelevasti. Hänen takanaan oli kädet puuskassa oleva Emmett ja Jasper. Esme seisoi kauempana käsi suunsa edessä nyyhkyttäen. Alice ja Rosalie hänen vierellään. He eivät näyttäneet välittävänsä siitä, että rajasopimusta oli rikottu, mutta ei kyllä Jacobkaan. Billy ja muut olivat menneet omille asioilleen täksi päiväksi eikä kukaan tulisi katsomaan taloa lähiaikoina, mitä täällä oikein tapahtuikaan, kun Jacobkin oli katsomassa, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Hän voisi aina pyytää lisäapua tarvittaessa. Mutta hän ei sitä nyt kaivannut, koska Cullenit eivät näyttäneet että olivat kovin taistelunhimoisella tuulella jos koskaan.  
Jokaisella heillä oli suruntäytteiset ilmeet. Jacob katsoi heitä synkästi ja halveksivasti siitä, etteivät he olleet itse estäneet Edwardin hajoamista kappaleisiin Bellan lähdettyä. Edes sitä, että Edward oli yrittänyt itsemurhaa. "Ja teillä on siihen oikeus kaiken tämän jälkeen?" Jacob tiuskaisi ja asettui ovenrakoon vielä estäväisemmin. "Tulimme niin nopeasti kun näin sen, mutta sitten kaikki pimeni. Luultavasti sinun takiasi. Ja sitä ennenkin en nähnyt, että hän olisi näin huonossa kunnossa. Minkä minä voin sille, että sinä olet hengannut hänen kanssaan enkä nähnyt lävitsesi", Alice sanoi takaisin myrkyllisen syyttävästi. "Hei, ei hän ole edes ollut kanssani tätä ennen ollenkaan! Ja sitä paitsi jos olisikin niin en varmasti olisi antanut hänen hypätä." Jacob antoi kaikille katseen siitä, että hän oli tosissaan. Sitten hän jäi katsomaan Carlislea happamasti. Hän näytti aivan uupuneelta ja ahdistuneelta, että Jacobin melkein kävi sääliksi häntä, mutta hän ryhdistäytyi ja muistutti itseään, että itsepä oli ahdinkonsa aiheuttanut, kun ei kerta omasta 'pojastaan' huolehtinut.  
"Pyydän, ole kiltti. Minun täytyy nähdä poikani", hän aneli lisää. "En ole varma tahtooko hän nähdä teitä juuri nyt. Ja hän on hyvin väsynyt, kuten voitte kuvitella", Jacob sanoi hiljaa ja oli sulkemassa hitaasti ovea. Silloin Carlisle läimäytti kätensä ovelle estääkseen sen sulkemisen. "Minun on pakko nähdä hänet", hän sanoi varmemmin ja vaativammin. Jacob katsoi syvälle Carlislen silmiin ja näki päättäväisyyden päästä Edwardin luo ja hänen kaipuun. Jacob kova kilpi siirtyi hetkeksi ja hän ymmärsi, että mikä tarve heillä tosiaan oli ja hän perääntyi antaen tilaa huokaisten, mutta rypistellen kulmiaan.  
Carlisle astui sisään rauhallisesti kiittäen nopeasti katseellaan Jacobia. Sitten hän hitaasti lähestyi sohvaa ja sen ympärillä tapahtuvaa tilannetta. Hänen hiukan märät kenkästä nitisivät ja narisivat lattiaa pitkin kävellessään. Bella kääntyi katsomaan olkansa taakse Carlislea, jota ei ollut nähnyt pitkiin aikoihin. Tarve hänen apujaan oli suuri, sillä hän ei tiennyt itse miten hoitaa Edwardia. Hän kaipasi myös Carlislea ja muita Culleneita muutenkin älyttömästi. Hän oli uskonut, ettei koskaan enää näkisi heitä. "Poikani", Carlisle sanoi ääni hiipuen loppua kohti kipeästi. Hän rojahti polvilleen samalla ja jäi katsomaan Edwardia harras ja murheellinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ojensi kättään ja asetti sen Edwardin jalalle. Tämä pieni hetki sulatti kaikkien sydämmet. Edward hengitti katkonaisesti ja yhä näyttäen pelokkaalta eikä kukaan ymmärtänyt minkä takia. Eikö Edward ollut onnellinen nähdessään heidät taas? Oliko hän tosiaan niin epävarma heistä nykyään? Kukaan ei voinut olla huomaamatta sitä eikä kuinka pahalta se näytti.

Edward oli jonkin ajan päästä vaipunut uneen. Jacob oli päästänyt Cullenit hieman vastentahtoisesti sisälle ja nyrpisteli nenäänsä hajusta. Bella huolehti illallisen ja kattoi tänä iltana yhden lautasen lisää pienelle ruokapöydälle. Kanakeiton tuoksu alkoi leijumaan huoneessa. Carlisle jutteli hiljaa Jacobin kanssa vaatien tältä vastauksia, joita hänellä ei ollut. Miksi Edward oli tehnyt näin?  
Vaikka kukaan ei tiennyt, he kumminkin arvasivat oikein. Bella tunsi itsensä syylliseksi ja selkä muihin päin käännettynä hän päästi muutaman kyyneleen valua poskilleen. Alice huomasi sen niin kuin monet muutkin, mutta päätti että oli hänen tehtävänsä mennä lohduttamaan Bellaa.  
"Se ei ole sinun syysi, tiedäthän?" Alice kysyi kuin olisi voinut lukea Bellan ajatukset. Bella nyökkäsi ja kääntyi Alicea kohden katsoen maahan ja pyyhkien kyyneleitään kuiviksi. "Mutta silti se on... Minä sanoin hänelle, etten tahdo olla enää hänen kanssaan", Bella sanoi pala kurkussa. "Mutta jättihän hänkin sinut silloin, eikä sinulle käynyt näin. Tämä ei ole siis syysi. Hän hyppäsi omasta tahdostaan etkä sinä voinut sille mitään", Alice sanoi vastaan. "Alice! Minä annoin hänen ymmärtää väärin! Tahdoin hänet vierelleni, mutta luulin että hän oli poissa, kun hän oikeasti näki minut ja Jacobin yhdessä! Ja hän jätti minut silloin, koska hän yritti suojella minua. Hän auttoi minua! Kun minä jätin hänet minä ajattelin vain itseäni, koska en ymmärtänyt silloin vielä, että Edward todellakin rakasti minua ja pelkäsin että hän tekisi taas virheen ottaessaan minut takaisin ja rikkoisi myöhemmin taas sydämeni. Minä olin väärässä", Bella murahti itseinhoisesti. "Et silti voinut tietää, niinpä tämä ei ole sinun vikasi. Mutta jos tahdot niin voit antaa hänen nyt olla kanssasi ja voit ehkä auttaa häntä", Alice sanoi varovasti yrittäen rauhoittaa tuohtunutta Bellaan. Ja sitten hän käänsi päätään veljensä suuntaan huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. "Hän on nyt huonossa kunnossa, mutta uskon että sinä voisit todellakin parantaa hänet."  
Bellan kasvot kurtistuivat. "Entä jos en pysty? Entä jos hän ei tahdo nyt minua?" Alice mulkaisi Bellaa. "Et voi olla tosissasi. Hän hyppäsi koska ei uskonut saavansa sinua enää. Jos alat nyt tyrkyttää itseäsi hänelle uskon, että hänen on pakostikin otettava sinut. Hän tahtoo sinut Bella ja hän tarvitsee sinua. Kyse on vain siitä, että välitätkö hänestä tarpeeksi? Rakastatko häntä tarpeeksi... vielä?"  
"Tietysti", Bella sanoi mitä varmimmalla äänellä. Hän ei ole koskaan ollut näin varma jostain asiasta. Sitten hän meni takaisin keittonsa valmistamiseen. "Hän on minulle tärkein, mitä minulla on", hän kuiskasi vielä ja alkoi kauhomaan keittoa lautasille. Alice hymyili pienesti hänen takanaan ja laittoi käden hänen olkapäälleen. "Me olemme aina täällä, jos tarvitset apua. Ja... ja olen pahoillani, etten tullut aikaisemmin. Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta..." Bella käännähti taas Alicen puoleen tuhahtaen. "Älä sinä nyt taas aloita. Jos tämä ei ole minun syyni, niin ei ole sinunkaan. Jos on niin jaamme sen yhdessä, mutta voimme nyt koittaa korjata vahinkoja", Bella sanoi Alicen murtuneelle katseelle. "Olet oikeassa. Minä autan, me autamme", Alice sanoi ja vannoi hymyillen surullisesti. Bella hymyili hänelle takaisin rohkaisevasti.  
"Sinä tuskin et tahdo keittoa?" Bella kysyi virnistäen sitten, kun oli viemässä keittolautasia pöytään Alice apunaan. Hän tiesi, ettei hän ottaisi, mutta hän jotenkin koki, että jos hän ei kysy niin hän olisi tyly. Alice naurahti tälle ja olkapäällään hiukan tönäisi Bellaa. Bella oli melkein kumota maahan, mutta onneksi Alice sai hänestä kiinni, ennen kuin Bella kosketti maankamaraa. Kummatkin nauroivat niin, että koko väkijoukko huoneessa hiljeni katsomaan heitä hämmästyneinä. "Ruoka on valmis", Bella ilmoitti naurun seasta ollessaan yhä Alicen pelastavassa sylissä. "Oli jo aikakin", Jacob sanoi muuttuen yhtäkkiä innostuneeksi ja ryntäsi pöytään Edwardin herätessä taustalla.

"Mmmh?" Edward raotteli silmiään hämillään. Hän ei ollut moniin kymmeniin vuosiin nukkunut ja yhtäkkiä hän oli vain sammunut Jacobin ja Billyn sohvalle. Hän ei muistanut oliko nähnyt minkäälaista unta ellei pimeyttä laskettu siksi. Jatkuvaa ja hätäännystä nostattavaa pimeyttä, josta hän niin kovasti tahtoi paeta Bellan luo, mutta ei vain jaksanut. Pimeys oli niin painostavaa, ettei sitä vastaan jaksanut taistella.  
Jacob oli asettunut istumaan pyödän ääreen ja hotki jotain keittoa ilmeisesti hyvin nälissään. Bella oli asettanut toisen keittolautasen hänen viereensä, mutta kädessään oli toinen jonka kanssa hän lähestyi Edwardia. Hän laskeutui polvilleen sohvan ja pienen sohvapöydän väliin ja hämmensi lusikalla keitosta vilkaisten Edwardiin ujosti. "Onko nälkä?" hän kysyi varovasti Cullenien katseiden alla. Tämä oli varmaan ihmeellistä heillä, nähdä perheenjäsenen joka oli vuosi sitten ollut yhtä kuolematon kuin hekin ja muuttuu sitten yhtäkkiä ihmisen kaltaiseksi. Tai ei ehkä niin yhtäkkiä. Muutos oli ollut hyvinkin tuskallinen oikeastaan. Mutta Rosalie varmaan vihaisi häntä, koska hän tahtoi tulla takaisin ihmiseksi enemmän kuin mitään muuta, tosin olisi Edwardkin tahtonut yhtä paljon olla ihminen silloin kun oli vielä Bellan kanssa, mutta hän ei voinut, Edward mietiskeli surullisesti. "Edward?" Bella haki hänen huomiotaan nyt huolestuneena. Edwardin katseesta lähti hajamielinen ilme ja keskittyi nyt häneen ja katsahti sitten keittoa. Hänen mahansa kääntyi, kun vain näki sen tai ajatteli sen syömistä. "Minun ei ole nälkä", hän vastasi, vaikka hänen jokainen solunsa silti kaivasi sitä.  
Bellan ilme tuli hyvin alakuloiseksi ja vieläkin huolestuneemmaksi. Saman oloinen Carlisle puuttui mukaan ja asetti kätensä taas Edwardin jalalle lohdullisesti. "Sinun tulisi syödä jotain. Sinulla on paha energiavaje", hän sanoi haikealla hymyllä. Edward katsoi häneen kainosti. Bella otti lautasen ja nosti sen Edwardin syliin, mutta piti yhä otteensa siinä. Edward tarttui lusikkaan hiukan vastahakoisesti ja otti ensin vain lientä siihen vähän ja maistoi. Keitto ei itsessään maistunut pahalta, mutta hän ei ollut enää tottunut ruokaan ja hänellä oli vähän vaikeuksia sen käsittelemisessä.  
"Entä jos hänen ei kuulukaan syödä? Emmehän voi tietää onko hän siltikään ihminen?" Emmett epäili kädet ristissä rinnallaan ja Rosalien kädet läheisyyttä hakien siinä päällä ja kummallakin sama huolen täyttämä ilme kuin muillakin.  
Carlisle lähti lääketieteen tohtorina vastaamaan: "Hänellä näyttää olevan jo kasvoista päätellen vakava aliravitsemus, joten se tarkoittaisi, että hän tarvitsisi siis ravintoa. Mutta en tosiaankaan voi olla varma minkälaista sellaista... Pitäisikö meidän ehkä koittaa... verta?" Katseet kääntyivät Carlisleen. Voisiko olla, että vampyyrille verenpuutos aiheuttaisi tällaista? "Voimme aina koittaa, mutta tuleeko sen olla silloin eläimen, vai ihmisen?" Jasper kysyi. "Hetkinen...", Carlisle yhtäkkiä alkoi tuumaamaan ja katsahti Edwardiin päin. "Hänen silmänsä ovat pikimustat, mutta silti hänen kehonsa on tässä kunnossa. Hänen silmänsä olisivat vihreät jos hän olisi ihminen. En ymmärrä... Ja miten näin edes kävi? Edward, tiedätkö?" Carlisle kysyi. Edward alkoi näyttämään taas siltä kuin olisi pahassakin ahdingossa. Hänenkö pitäisi kertoa, mikä laukaisi vaihdoksen? Mutta eihän hän edes tiedä ja arvaustaan hän ei kehtaisi kertoa. Hän ei tahtonut ketään tunnontuskiin, mutta eihän tahtonut valehdellakaan. "En tiedä", hän vastasi aralla äänellä. "Eikö sinulla ole mitään arvelujakaan?" Carlisle kysyi epäilevästi. Edward hätääntyi nyt ja puristi lusikkaa niin, että hänen sormiinsa alkoi sattua. "Carlisle, ehkä hänen täytyisi ensin antaa vain levätä. Hän on varmasti aivan uuvuksissa varmasti", Bella puolusti häntä ja anoi katseellaan Carlislea. "Olet oikeassa Bella. Anteeksi Edward, annan sinun levätä." Edward näytti hiukan rauhoittuvan ja päästi irti lusikasta ja antoi sen jäädä puolityhjään kulhoon. "Um, kiitos", Edward kiitti ja varoi katsomasta Bellaan. Hän tunsi itsensä vielä tunkeilevan Jacobin kodissa ja oli häpeilevä omasta tilastaan.

Bella vei Edwardin lähes täyden keiton pois, kun hän ei jaksanut enempää. Se hiukan ihmetytti Bellaa, koska Edward kyllä näytti nälkäiseltä tai ainakin niin olisi uskonut hänen ulkomuodostaan. Hän ei kumminkaan tahtonut pakkosyöttää häntä, joten hän kuuliaisesti laittoi keiton pois.  
"Edward, oletko valmis lähtemään?" Carlisle kysyi yhtäkkiä Edwardilta, joka hämmästyi. "Lähtemään? Minne?" hän kysyi ujosti. "Kotiin", Carlisle vastasi rypistäen kulmiaan ja otsaansa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt sitä, ettei Edward tajunut että hänet täytyisi viedä kotiin takaisin. Kotiin täällä Forksissa. Häntä ei voisi jättää tuohon kuntoon yksin. "Kotiin? Eh, tarkoitatko... täällä olevaa entistä taloanne?" Edward vielä kyseli. "Sitä juuri. Ja se on yhä meidän kotimme. Ja se on yhä sinun kotisi myös Edward. Et ole siinä kunnossa, että voisit vain lähteä taas yhtäkkiä, kai ymmärrät sen?" Carlisle huolestui siitä kuinka Edward vaikutti, että hänen kotinsa ei ollut enää hänen kotinsa ja eikä ollut tervetullut sinne.  
Edward katsoi häntä takaisin ilmeettömästi ja sitten käänsi katseensa syliinsä. Hetken päästä muiden järkytyksen hiljaisuudessa hän alkoi vetämään vilttiä yltään ja hivutti jalkojaan sohvan yli. Hänen jalkansa oli jäykät ja painoivat kuin olisivat lyijyä. Hän ei kumminkaan tahtonut näyttää niin heikolta ja säälittävältä, joten hän työnsi käsillään itseään ylös sohvalta niin kovaa kuin pystyi, mutta hänen hänen kätensä pettivät altaan ja kaatui maahan poikittain. Hän sai juuri kätensä rintansa kohdalle niin ettei kopsauttanut päätään kovaan puuhun. Mutta hän kauhukseen tajusi, ettei hänellä ollut yhtään voimia enää nousta ylös. Hän kiermurteli polvilleen leuka rinnassaa, koska ei jaksanut vaivautua nostamaan ainakaan päätään.  
Bella oli ensimmäinen joka heräsi shokista ja riensi Edwardin luo ja otti hänet syliinsä, että pystyi tukemaan itseänsä häneen. Cullenit pysyivät yhä liikumattomina, mutta sitten Carlisle polvistui Edwardin eteen, jonka pää oli Bellan olalle tuettuna. Hän katsoi isäänsä uupuneesti, mutta kun Carlisle ojensi kättään ja asetti sen hennosti hänen poskelleen Edward vingahtaen sulki silmänsä tiukasti ja painoi kasvonsa Bellaan. Bellan kädet oli kietoutuneet suojelevasti Edwardin ympärille ja puristi häntä itseään vasten, kun Edward ilmiselvästi yritti päästä lähemmäksi kuin paetakseen kaikkea muuta. "Carlisle ymmärrän jos et tahdo, mutta pyydän, että jos viette Edwardin niin pääsisinkö mukaanne? Tämä on minun syytäni ja tahdon että se korjataan", Bella pyysi katsoen Carlisleen silmät lasittuneina putomattomista kyyneleistä, joita hän yritti pitää kirvellen sisällään. "Ei, ei, ei... Ei tämä ole sinun syysi. Ei ole", Edward mutisi vastaan pudistellen päätään kasvoillaan taas hätääntynyt ilme, joka johtui siitä, kun hän pelkäsi ettei Bella tajuaisi sitä, ettei tämä ollut hänen vikansa. Hän oli itse vastuussa teoistaan. Ei hän. Bella ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärin.  
Bella katsahti Edwardiin sylissään ja kädellään sukaisi tämän hiuksia. Carlislen käsi oli hänen takin taskussaan, jonka hän oli vetänyt takaisin kuin krokotiili olisi melkein puraissut häntä. Häntä pelotti, että hän oli satuttanut Edwardia jotenkin, kun hän oli pakennut pois hänen kosketuksestaan. "Hyvä on", Bella myöntyi , koska ei tahtonut uuvuttaa Edwardia enempää, kun hän alkaisi sanomaan vastalauseita. Ja hän sitten taas muisti, mitä Alice oli sanonut. Mutta syvällä sisällään hän silti tunsi vastuuta tästä tapauksesta. Edward hiljentyi hiukan rauhallisempana ja painoi kasvonsa taas Bellaa vasten. Carlisle tiesi sitten vastauksensa. "Tietysti voit tulla. Tiedän että te tarvitsette toisianne. Ja meilläkin on ollut ikävä sinua Bella", hän sanoi lempeästi. Rosalie irvisti hiukan taempana, mutta ei osanut todella inhota Carlislen sanomaa, sillä oli hänkin vähän kaivannut Bellaa, kun hänen veljensä oli selvästi tarvinnut häntä. Ja Bella oli vielä pelastanut hänet nyt. "No lähdetään sitten", Rosalie tokaisi yllättäen muut terhakkuudellaan. "Ah, no niin", Carlisle sanoi ja oli ottamassa Edwardia syliinsä kantaakseen hänet, mutta Jacob keskeytti heidän toimensa. "Hetkinen! Te siis aiotte viedä hänet vain takaisin kotiin tämän kaiken jälkeen?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena ja nosti kättään kuin pysäyttääkseen kaiken toiminnan. "No mitä luulet, että meidän pitäisi tehdä? Ja eihän hän voi vain jäädä tännekään, tuskin te tahdotte sitä? Ja minun täytyy keksiä, miten voimme parantaa hänet", Carlisle sanoi kulma koholla. "Mietin vain, että oletteko te vähän myöhässä-", Jacob aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa enempään ennen kuin Bella sihisi hänelle: "Jake! He aikovat tehdä kaikkensa, mitä voivat nyt auttaakseen Edwardia. On se parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan, jos siltä kannalta haluat ajatella, että he olivat vastuuttomia kun eivat auttaneet Edwardia aikaisemmin. He tekevät niin nyt, niin jos välität niin annat Edwardin mennä." Siihen Jacob vastasi iljettynyt katse naamallaan: "Minä annankin hänen mennä. En minä sitä tarkoittanut, vaan että... Anna olla. Menkää sitten."  
Edward rypisteli kulmiaan Jacobin huolenpidolle. Hän ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt, miksi hän välitti hänestä nykyään. Varsinkaan näin paljon, että estäisi häntä lähtemästä pois hänen talosta tunkeilemasta.

Carlisle nosti Edwardin syliinsä Bellalta rauhallisen varovaisesti. Hän veti häntä lähemmäs rintaansa vasten, kun Edward alkoi räpistelemään kylmästä. Carlisle tajusi, että hänhän se tässä oli se jääkylmä ja jäähdytti Edwardia varmasti vielä enemmän. "Jacob voisimmeko lainata sinulta noita vilttejä, öm ja tätä paitaa vähäksi aikaa, ettei Edwardin tulisi kovin kylmä? Jasper ja Emmett voivat palauttaa ne myöhemmin takaisin", Carlisle pyysi. Jacob vain kohautti olkiaan yhä närkästyneen oloisena. Bella nappasi kaksi vilttiä sohvalta ja peitteli Edwardin hyvin niillä hänen ollessaan yhä Carlislen käsissä. Edward yritti hymyillä hiukan Bellalla kiitokseksi, mutta hänen lihaksensa olivat niin jäykät kylmästä ja stressistä, että hymy jäi aaveeksi vain.  
"Ja kiitos paljon vielä Jacob. Emme voi kiittää tarpeeksi Edwardin pelastamisesta. Se oli todellakin suuremmoista. Teemme kaikkemme, että hän tulisi terveeksi. Ja tietysti olet tervetullut käymään vierailemassa jos tahdot", Carlisle kiitteli hymyillen kunnioittavasti. "Katsotaan", Jacob mutisi vain takaisin. "Nähdään taas Jake", Bella sanoi hiljaa Jacobille alakuloisella äänellä. Hän tunsi pettävän hänet, kun lähti yhtäkkiä Cullenien matkaa, mutta mitä muutakaan hän saattoi tehdä? Hän ei voinut enää jättää Edwardia. Ei enää koskaan. Sen jälkeen Cullenit lähtivät Edward ja Bella mukanaan.  
Carlisle tiukensi taas otettaan lisää Edwardista, kun he pyrähtivät juoksuun kotiaan kohti. Alice otti Bellan selkäänsä. Bellaa kauhistutti ensin, mutta suuremmoinen adrenaali annos ja ihana vapauden tunne yhtäkkiä tulvahti häneen uudestaan ja hän tunsi itsekin oman sydämensä heräävän eloon. Todelliseen eloon. Hän muisti Edwardin, sen joka hän oikeasti on. Ei tämä haavoittunut, riutunut pudonnut lintu, joka hän oli nyt. Tämä oli vain hänen tumma varjo maassa.  
"Bella, silmäsi ovat ihan punaiset! Olisit pitänyt silmäsi kiinni", Alice huomautti, kun pudotti Bellan selästään Cullenien kotipihassa ja katsahti häneen. Bella räpytteli kuivia silmiään ja hymyili nolosti. Alice ei odottanut vastausta vaan meni muiden perään, jotka kipusivat portaita ylös Carlislen työhuoneeseen. Bella kiiruhti heidän peräänsä ja keskittyi ettei kompastuisi mihinkään. Hänen ei tarvinnut tässä vielä loukkaantua.  
Kun Bella lopulta pääsi ylös tutkimushuonemaiseen työhuoneeseen hän meni suoraan Edwardin luo. Hän makasi mustanahkaisella tutkimuspedillä. Hänen silmänsä olivat enää raollaan ja näytti että hän kohta taas menettäisi tajunsa. "Edward voisitko pysyä vielä hereillä? Minun pitäisi tutkia sinut ja sinun olisi myös parasta käydä kuumassa kylvyssä", Carlisle kysyi ja alkoi avaamaan vilttien myttyä Edwardin ympäriltä. Siihen hän vastasi yrittämällä pitää silmiään auki hieromalla niitä. "Niin, tämä haju on kauhistuttava", Emmett virnisteli kauempana oven luona. Vaikutti siltä ettei hän kestänyt oikeasti vain nähdä veljeään näin. "Em, kumpi meistä...?" Jasper vihjasi Emmettille viittoen Edwardin suuntaan kylvyssä käymisestä. Emmett hiljeni ja kohautti olkiaan kääntäen katseensa maahan. "Kuinka vain", hän sanoi vaisusti. "Minä voin", Jasper sanoi auttaen veljeään, joka ei hyvin selvästi itse kestäisi tehdä sitä. "Laitan veden tulemaan", Esme sanoi, että voisi siirtää huomionsa hetkeksi muualle, mutta niin että hän teki jotain Edwardin hyväksi. Carlisle katsoi vaimoonsa surullisesti, mutta kiittäen ja sitten kääntyi taas Edwardin puoleen. Edward oli nukahtaa uudestaan, mutta Alice tökkäsi häntä terävästi kädestä että hän säpsähti hereille. "Ei nukkumista", Alice kuiskautti leikkivän toruvasti. "Anteeksi", Edward sanoi todella pahoillaan olevasti, joka sai Alicen pelkäämään, että hän oli kuulostanut liian vihaiselta eikä leikkisältä. "Otetaans tämä paita nyt pois", Carlisle sanoi ja luiskautti kätensä paidan helmaan ja helpolla liikkeeltä riisui ylisuuren paidan Edwardin päältä. Bellaa taas säväytti luihinsa asti näky, mutta piti ilmeensä mahdollisimman neutraalina. Muut näkivät silti totuuden hänessä. Se oli helppoa. Ja Edward varmasti näki sen jos kuka. "Anteeksi", hän sanoi uudestaan, mutta katsoi Bellaa silmiin sanoessaan sen. Edward oli yhtä loukkaantunut kuin Bellakin ja pahoitteli että Bella voi pahasti nähdessään hänet. "Ei sinun tarvitse jäädä. Ei minun takiani. Ei kenenkään", hän jatkoi, mutta hänen jännittynyt äänensä murtui lopussa ikävästi ja sai Bellan kyynelten rajalle. "Sinun ei tarvitse pyytää keneltäkään anteeksi. Ei ainakaan tästä jos mistään. Ja minä jään. Et voi pakottamallakaan päästä minusta eroon, sillä minä tiedän että sinä tahdot minut Edward. Tiedät sen itsekin. Minä en ole lähdössä. Niin et ole sinäkään", Bella sanoi vahvasti ja asetti sitten kätensä varovaisesti Edwardin hauraan rintakehän päälle. Se sai hänet vapisemaan hiukan sisällä, mutta kosketus merkitsi niin paljon hänelle, ettei mikään voinut pilata sitä. Hän tiesi, että jos hän pystyi koskettamaan häntä niin hän ei ollut vielä menettänyt Edwardia. "Sinä jäät?" Edward kysyi yllättyneenä. "Milloin oikein uskot minua?" Bella kysyi ja naurahti jopa. "En tiedä."  
"Edward kerro jos tämä sattuu liikaa", Carlisle sanoi ja asetti ruiskun Edwardin ranteen suonen kohdalle ja painoi sen hänen ihostaan läpi. Se hämmästytti kaikkia, sillä eihän vampyyriä voinut lävistää pelkällä neulalla. Mutta Edward ei tuntunut oikein olevan vampyyri tai ihminenkään enää. Sitten Carlisle nosti ruiskun mäntää ja pieni tippa hyvin vaaleanpunaista nestettä nousi ruiskun sisälle. Se näytti kuin vedessä olisi ollut punainen veritippa. Tämä sai Carlislen myhäilemään mietteliäänä. Hän nosti ruiskun ihosta ja laski nesteen koeputkeen. "Se haisee vereltä", Jasper mumisi kärsivänä. Edward haukkoi henkeä hiljaa tajutessaan todeksi sen, että hänen sydämensä oli tosiaan tehnyt hetken taas työtään kymmenien vuosien jälkeen. "Sehän tarkoittaa, että hänen sydämensä on pumpannut verta hänen suoniinsa? Mutta minä en kuule sitä ainakaan nyt", Alice huomautti ymmällään. "Tämä onkin vain pieni tippa. Tarkoittaa, ettei se ole löynyt kuin vain muutaman kerran eikä enää. En ymmärrä miten se on mahdollista. Miten niin voi käydä?" Carlislekin ihmetteli.


End file.
